Various resins are known, including epoxy resins suitable for electrocoating applications. For example, reaction products of epoxy-polyester and amine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,437,055 and 6,417,292 and are for providing chip resistance and reduced cratering. In general, epoxy resins are a reaction product of an epoxy functional pre-polymer and a compound containing active hydrogen functionality (e.g. amines, hydroxyls, carboxylic and/or mineral acids), optionally with a catalyst. A cross-linking agent is added to the reaction product and a dispersion in water is formed. The dispersion has a cloudy character, meaning that the reaction product and the cross-linking agent are generally suspended and not entirely dissolved in the water. Resin dispersions have many applications, including forming coatings. The cross-linking agent provides strength to a coating upon application and curing of a resin dispersion. Such cross-linking agents may be chosen as desired for given applications, but certain cross-linking agents, for example toluene diisocyanate, are hazardous and elimination of their handling in large quantities in a manufacturing facility is desirable.
There is a need to provide products for delivering and utilizing resins that are environmentally friendly and are easily handled and that provide unique rheological properties.